I Remember
by kickprevails12
Summary: A play on the episode "A Slip Down Memory Lane" and what I think Jack and Kim were thinking through everything that happened.


**Hey guys! You can obviously skip this part if you want, but I thought I'd tell you a little bit about myself since this is my first fanfic. My name is Carly and I'm a sophomore in high school who has an unhealthy obsession with Kickin' It. I only discovered it a couple months ago, but since then I have seen every single episode, and possibly every Kim&Jack video on youtube. I hope you enjoy this, please review and message me if you have any questions 3**

I remember

KIM POV:

"Hi-ya!" Jack yelled as he broke the huge pile of bricks in front of him. I glanced up from the World Records Book I was reading and smiled proudly. In case you couldn't already tell, Jack and I were best friends. I wanted us to be more than that, and I really liked him, but for now that's all that we were. Anyways, Jack and Rudy, our sensei, high-fived, and Jack said, "Oh yeah, I am on fire! FIYAH!" I giggled and looked back at my book, trying not to be obvious. "Just think," gushed Rudy, "in a couple of hours Jack is gonna break the world record for most bricks broken by anyone under fifteen!" "And I'm breaking a world record too!" Eddie smiled. We looked at him, confused. "For most bricks wheelbarrowed from one place to another! Right Rudy?" "Yes you are!" Rudy encouraged. When Eddie smiled and turned away he mouthed to me and Jack "no he's not."

JACK POV:

"Some of the records in this book are crazy! There was a woman in Michigan who ate her own car! Come look at this picture!" Kim exclaimed. I walked over to her intrigued. Not as much by the picture as I was by Kim. She was smart, funny, sweet, fearless, strong, and not to mention beautiful. I've liked her ever since I laid eyes on her, on my first day at Seaford High School when I caught her apple. What was going on again? Oh yeah, I was going to look at Kim's picture. I looked at the humongous woman and my eyes widened. "Wow," I said. "She literally has a trunk in her junk." Kim nodded in agreement. "Would you let him focus, Kim? The judge from the Burgess Book of World Records is gonna be here in a few hours," Rudy interrupted, dragging Jack away. "He's right, this is my last chance to break the record. After I turned fifteen next week I won't be eligible," I sighed, annoyed that I couldn't talk to Kim anymore but I had to show Rudy respect and that I was fully committed to break this record.

After a few minutes of friendly banter, Kim left after being disgusted by Rudy telling her that the book was read by millions of people on their toilets. Jerry showed us his long armpit hair, which Milton accidentally ripped off by showing off with his yo-yo. I laughed while Jerry chased Milton out of the dojo. It seemed like everyone was jealous of me and the record that I was soon going to break.

KIM POV:

After talking to Joan and being reminded of the horrible image of her security pants being ripped off by the escalator, I saw Jack smile at me and walk into the dojo. This was my chance. "Uh, I'll see you later Joan," I said to my friend and ran in after Jack. "Hey, uh, Jack," I called to him and he turned around. "I made you something to wear when you break the record," I said, blushing. I made the bracelet kind of as a reminder of me. I don't know, I hoped he was smart enough to take the hint and realize what I was trying to do here.

JACK POV:

I smiled as Kim gave me the bracelet she made. "Oh," I said, "sort of like a good luck bracelet." I knew what she was trying to do, but I wanted to hear her say it. Ok, maybe I was being a little coy, but I was kind of too shy to make the first move, and I wasn't really sure if Kim liked me enough to do it herself. "Uhhhh, yeah," she said, sounding insanely nervous. "But it's also more of a…." "What, like a friendship bracelet?" I asked. _Come on, Kim. Say it. _"Uh…. yeah," she said, sounding disappointed and plastering a fake smile on her face. Disappointed also, I said angrily, "Great. It's finally official. We're friends!" Ok, I didn't mean for it to sound that sarcastic, but… I think we both know that we like each other. How hard was it for her to just say that she liked me?!

KIM POV:

Jack's sarcasm stung. I wanted to tell him what the bracelet really meant to me, but I just couldn't do it. The words just wouldn't come out. I was too scared. There was too much at stake. All of the frustration and anger got to me and I blurted out, "Jack you know I think of us as more than just…." As I drifted off, I couldn't believe what I had just done. I could have just ruined everything. Great.

JACK POV:

"More than just what?" I asked. Yeah, of course I knew what she was going to say. And I wanted her to say it. More than anything in the world. _Come on, Kim. Please. I like you too!_ "Um," she said, a mix of fear, sadness, devastation, and longing in her eyes.

KIM POV:

I panicked. I just didn't know what to do. I knew I was going to screw this up somehow, and I just couldn't risk it with Jack. He's my best friend, and I'm in love with him. I would figure this all out later, I just had to get out of the dojo. "I don't know, it's just a dumb bracelet, I gotta go," I stammered and turned around and ran out of the dojo, not looking back.

JACK POV:

"Wait, Kim!" I sighed, sadly watching Kim run out of the dojo. _Why did I let that happen? _I asked myself. I shoved her bracelet back in my pocket and said, "Come on, Kim, wait a second," I pleaded, going after her. So set on going after her that I didn't even notice the pile of bostaffs on the floor in front of me and-

KIM POV:

I had barely even gotten anywhere when I heard a huge crash. My eyes widened and I screamed, "JACK!" I knew that there were a pile of bostaffs on the ground, I narrowly avoided them when I ran out, and I knew Milton, Jerry and Eddie weren't anywhere near them. I turned around and my fears had been confirmed, Jack was lying on the fetal position rolling around on the ground in pain. I leaned down next to him along with everyone else and sadly asked, "Are you okay?", holding back tears.

JACK POV:

After I was able to sit up, still in a tremendous amount of pain, I saw a small group of people around me. An African-American boy with braces and who was kind of chubby. A Latino boy with hipster clothes. A tall, scrawny nerd with reddish-brown hair. A middle-aged man in a karate gi. And lastly, a beautiful girl with blonde, curly hair, perfect tan skin, and sparkling brown eyes. I knew there was something special about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't remember anything. "Are you okay?" I distantly heard the girl ask. "Yeah, I think so" I said, as my vision blurred back to normal. "Just one question though," I said nervously. "Who are you people?"

KIM POV:

Normally I would've thought Jack was kidding. That's exactly the kind of thing Jack would do, and then we would all laugh and joke about it for awhile. But I could tell by his chocolatey brown eyes and confused expression that he wasn't even close to kidding. I worriedly glanced at Rudy, terrified of what was going to happen.

A few minutes later, Jack was sitting on a tall stack of mats while the doctor inspected his eyes with a flashlight. The rest of the gang was sitting on the bench, while I paced around nervously. What if Jack never got his memory back, never remembered anything about karate or even me? I couldn't even bear to think of what that would be like. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doctor say, "This is not good. He's gonna die." "WHAT?!" I gasped. How could Jack die. How. He slipped and hit his head. He seemed perfectly fine. He wasn't even bleeding- "My pen light, his batteries are shot," the doctor explained. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Do you really have to call your pen light 'he'?" Milton asked, annoyed. "Listen, Jack's gonna be fine," the doctor reassured us, ignoring Milton. "We're just gonna need to operate." I went into panic mode once again. Surgeries could go completely wrong, he could be hurt even worse than now- "on a need to know basis," he finished. _Ugh. He could at least choose his words a little more carefully._ He continued on about how Jack only had a minor concussion, and how we should help him get his memory back by showing him around, and talking about everything he's forgotten. He left and he and Milton got into a small argument again, but I couldn't pay attention. I was too focused on Jack and hoping that he was going to be okay. Watching the guys talk to him, he seemed so vulnerable, fragile, and lost. It killed me inside to see him like this. I told him how good he was at karate, and he tried to punch a dummy, but he ended up tackling it and rolling around like a fool. I was holding back tears, the whole situation made me so scared and upset. I couldn't help it, I was in love with him.

JACK POV:

This memory loss thing is really annoying. I had no idea who on Earth I was, who any of these people who claimed to be my best friends were, or where I was. I got taunted by a few people who were supposedly "The Black Dragons", and I just couldn't take it anymore. After hanging out with the people I was told were Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry, our sensei, Rudy came and told me that the judge was here. I'm supposed to break some sort of record today. That would be amazing, except I have no idea how to break bricks at all. How could this go wrong?

KIM POV:

I watched as Rudy tried to convince the judge to give Jack more time, but he wouldn't. Jack turned to me and said weakly, "I don't think I can do this, but I don't wanna let you guys down." Again, I tried to hold back tears. It was so hard for me to see Jack like this. He was always the hero out of all of us, the strong one who held us all together. And now he was falling apart. It was like he was a lost puppy. "I'm sorry, Katherine," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder sympathetically. If anyone else had said that to me, they would've gotten a black eye, but I just shook my head and said in an annoyed tone, "Again, it's Kim…." But after seeing the look on his face I softened up. "And I don't care about this record," I said, realizing that I truly didn't at all. It meant absolutely nothing to me. "I shook my head sadly. "I just want Jack back."

JACK POV:

Seeing the way the blonde girl, Kim, was looking at me, and how much she obviously cared about me, I knew I had to try to do it. For her. She was special to me for some reason, I just didn't know why. But right now, I just wanted her back, too. "You know what?" I said, trying to be optimistic. "I don't remember you guys or this place, but from everything you've said, we don't give up. And I don't wanna start now." I smiled, and Kim shot me a happy smile back. "I'm a Wabooboo warrior!" I said confidently, glad that I was able to retain what they were telling me. From the looks on their faces I knew I was clearly wrong. "Wasabi warrior…" the scrawny kid, Milton said. I ducked my head down in realization. "Right, it's got a better ring to it," I mumbled, going up on stage where I had to take my place. This was it. Everyone was staring at me with hopeful glances. Rudy lifted up a hand attached to a stick and said, "Use this." I frowned and glanced over at Kim. Her encouragement was all I needed to get through this. She smiled at me anxiously. As soon as I gazed into her eyes, everything came flooding back. Flashbacks of me bursting through the wall in the dojo, fighting in matches, teasing Kim, winking at Kim, high-fiving everyone, yelling "WASABI!", dancing with Kim, etc. There were bits and pieces of everyone and everything, but Kim was the center of it all. I remembered that I loved her, I remembered that we were best friends, and I remembered the whole bracelet thing that went down between us and how she came THIS CLOSE to admitting that she liked me. I took all of my pent up feelings and slammed my hand against the bricks, breaking them all into pieces. I felt like time had stopped, and everything was frozen. I literally saw the bricks break as if they were in slow motion. Everything sped up after that, and I stepped back, amazed and thrilled all at once.

KIM POV:

He did it! I was so happy. Not just that he was able to do it, but because he was back. _He knew who I was again. _Something so simple that I would normally take for granted was the only thing I cared about right now. I felt a special connection when he looked into my eyes, and I knew that that's when everything came flooding back to him. Everyone was jumping around and celebrating, high-fiving Jack in congratulations. I high-fived him too, laughing and smiling bigger than I had for a long time. "I can't believe it! My memory's back!" Jack gushed. "I remember you," he said to me, "and the dojo, and Milton and Jerry… you owe me twenty bucks." He smiled proudly. Jerry thought for a second, and he quickly said "I'm Eddie." Eddie slapped him,and Kim giggled. "Congratulations Jack, it's official," the judge said. Everyone congratulated Jack once again and went to Falafel Phil's to celebrate. I hung back, dying to ask Jack something.

JACK POV:

"Jack, you did it! How do you feel?" Kim asked me. "I feel great. Jack is back!" I smiled.

KIM POV:

"We missed you." I smiled. He smiled back, and looked at me expectantly, almost like he knew what I wanted to ask him. "Hey, uh, I've got one question," I said nervously. "Do you remember anything I said to you right before you fell and hit your head?"

JACK POV:

Typical me, being coy again, but I didn't want Kim to know that I knew she liked me. I liked where we were, and I just didn't feel like it was a good time to let her know my feelings too. Everything was perfect the way it was now, and knowing she liked me made me so happy. I pretended to look confused and said, "No, no I don't. Why?"

KIM POV:

"No reason." I smiled, relieved. "I'll see you over at Phil's." I quickly walked away from him, shaking my head in relief as I walked away. Thank goodness he had forgotten everything. I ran off, headed for Phil's.

JACK POV:

I smiled at Kim running away, and when I was sure she was gone, I pulled her bracelet out of my pocket and smiled at it. I put it on and blushed. I was never going to take it off for as long as I lived. It was a symbol that Kim loved me, and even when I didn't remember a thing about my life, I knew there was something special about Kim and I. "I remember, Kim," I said, gazing at it. I laughed as I walked off the stage, headed to Falafel Phil's to hang out with my best friends and my dream girl.


End file.
